Friendships Lost in Time
by jewelledhunter
Summary: What was the meaning of that farewell? Arwen briefly touched Legolas' cheek and Legolas returned the gesture. It is a friendship, lost in time......Not LegolasxArwen, just a friendship. ONESHOT.


Summary: What was the meaning of the gesture Arwen gave Legolas? Arwen touched Legolas' cheek briefly, and Legolas did the same thing to Arwen. It is a friendship, lost by the ages…..

AN: This may have not have been in the Extended Editions. It was a scene that was definitely cut out though in the theartical version. No, this is not an ArwenxLegolas, just a friendship.

* * *

Arwen watched Aragorn leave Rivendell. Aragorn threw a glance back. Arwen looked into Aragorn's eyes. She knew those brown eyes so well……

Legolas, when he passed by Arwen, stopped.

"Arwen, I need to talk to you." Arwen nodded.

"Do you remember the first time we met?" Legolas asked. Again, Arwen nodded, as memories swept both of them away…..

* * *

"_Father, who is coming?" Legolas asked Thranduil._

"_Lord Elrond, master of Rivendell. Surely you know that place."_

"_Of course Father! Imladris of old!" Legolas, one hundred years old, still considered young, looked at his father with annoyance._

"_Legolas, that is good, you are studying." Thranduil looked fondly down at his son. _

_Suddenly, a white horse came up. It was an Elf, tall, with dark brown hair and a crown in his hair. Lord Elrond._

"_Welcome, Lord Elrond." Thranduil smiled._

"_Thank you, Thranduil." Elrond smiled. He looked at Legolas. "He's your son, right?"_

"_Yes, he just turned to an adult." Thranduil said proudly. Legolas grimaced at the thought of the archery exam needed to become an adult. Ergh…_

"_It seemed like a month ago that Prince Legolas was a boy." Elrond smiled fondly at Legolas. "Well, this is my daughter, Arwen Undominel, and my adopted son, Estel." Suddenly, Elrond whispered into Legolas' father's ear. Thranduil nodded eagerly. _

"_Of course, Lord Elrond."_

_A woman got off her horse. Arwen Undominel. Legolas smiled a bit. Then, another person came off. Estel._

"_Are you Prince Legolas?" Estel asked. He looked like he would a hundred years later, yet he looked a lot younger (AN: Aragorn is three hundred years old when he dies.) _

"_Yes, I'm Legolas. You're Estel?"_

"_You can call me that, but I'm really Aragorn, son of Arathorn." Estel's face beamed._

"_Shhh. Quiet, Estel, otherwise, your life will be in danger." Arwen admonished Aragorn. Aragorn's hand flew to his mouth._

"_Sorry."_

_After the conversation, the three became fast friends. They talked to each other a lot and always were walking in the gardens together. Estel was funny, compared to Legolas and Arwen. Arwen was calmer than the rest of the two. Legolas was quieter though. Legolas could sense something between Arwen and Estel. It was more than friendship. He knew that it would not remain strictly platonic forever._

_Arwen and Estel lived in Mirkwood for a year. On the last day, before Estel would become a Ranger and leave the haven of Elves, Legolas visited Aragorn._

"_Estel, where are planning to go?"_

"_Rivendell, with Elrond. My mother is not well." Aragorn's brows creased with worry._

"_She is of the Dunedan, surely she will not die this soon? She is still young." Legolas said quietly. Aragorn smiled. _

"_Of course, but I still worry for her. And Arwen….." Aragorn trailed off. Legolas cocked his head._

"_You love her?" Aragorn blushed._

"_I guess you can say that."_

"_She will be fine." Legolas grinned. "Nothing will happen to your pretty princess while Elrond is protecting her. Oh, and her nasty twin brothers."_

"_They are not nasty! There were my role models when I was young!"_

"_Sure, as if fifty years old is OLD." Legolas emphasized the old. "I'm one-hundred thirty." Aragorn's mouth lifted into a smile, and Legolas knew that his heart was feeling better._

_Suddenly, they heard the swish of a dress._

"_What in Valar…." Legolas stood up. Aragorn's face turned pale._

"_I forgot to tell you. You could spy on people in this room. That was probably Arwen." Aragorn's face turned paler. Legolas grabbed Aragorn's arm._

"_You're not going to faint? You're the herbmaster, not me." Aragorn laughed._

_  
Five days later……

* * *

_

_Arwen stared at the ceiling. There was a soft knock._

"_Arwen, you have to go back to Rivendell." Legolas came in._

"_Estel. Is Estel going to the Prancing Pony?"_

"_Yes." Arwen silently stood up._

"_Thank you Legolas."  
_

"_For what?"_

"_For your friendship. I hope we will still remain friends. As long as we live." Legolas smiled bitterly._

"_Are you going to renounce your immortality? For Estel?"_

"_Yes."  
_

"_It is a tough choice, yet no one will stop you." Legolas took her hands and found her necklace. It had been made for her birthday five years ago by her father._

"_Keep this. Give it to Aragorn when you renounce your immortality. I will follow him until he dies as the King of Gondor." Legolas left the room…..

* * *

_

Arwen breathed heavily.

"I remember it all." Legolas nodded.

"Remember what I told you. He now has the necklace. I'm now beginning my journey, to follow him, for the rest of my life. When he dies, I will go to the Grey Havens and over the Sea. Stay true to him." Legolas cocked his head. "Farewell, Arwen Undominel. You are the star of our people. May your light ever shine. Namarie." Legolas with that walked away and caught up with Aragorn. Arwen's eyes followed Aragorn and Legolas, before settling on the hobbit Frodo. The three carried all of her hopes.

"Farewell Aragorn. Farwell….Legolas." Arwen whispered. She turned towards Rivendell. There was nothing more she could do.

AN: Review! There will be no sequel. Please... I love reviews.


End file.
